A conventional rolling and feeding structure of a fabric rolling machine was disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. M266302 entitled “Fabric collecting roll bracket assembly”. Such patent discloses a traditional fabric rolling machine comprising two adjacent guide rolls disposed on a corresponding lateral machine box, at least one spread rod (or related spread device) disposed at a lateral side of the guide roll, an aslant guide track disposed between two guide rolls at the top of the internal side of the lateral machine box, and the two guide tracks include a guide groove for containing a rolling rod, and a secondary machine box extended transversally on the same side of a lateral side at the top of the two lateral machine boxes, and two guide rods disposed between the two secondary machine boxes and rotating in opposite directions for receiving the cloth delivered from a circular knitting machine, roll pressing and being delivered to the spread rod or related spread device, so that the cloth is spread and pulled externally towards both lateral sides of the cloth, and then guided and driven by the guide roll to roll the cloth onto the periphery of the rolling rod. The rolling rod can be shifted upward along the guide groove as the thickness of the cloth rolled on the periphery increases. After the rolling rod completes rolling the cloth, an operator has to cut the cloth and immediately pack the cloth roll (which is a rolling rod wound with cloth) to prevent the cloth from being loosened gradually from the periphery of the rolling rod. Therefore, the cloth is generally cut and the cloth roll is packed immediately after the rolling operation is completed, and the rolling rod is taken out from the guide groove to facilitate shipping the cloth to the warehouse or transporting the cloth. However, the weight of the cloth roll is approximately 35 to 45 Kg (depending on the width and thickness of the cloth). It is not easy for an operator to lift the cloth roll for the cutting and packaging operations. In general, one side of the cloth roll is lifted first and then another side is lifted after the operation is completed. Such arrangement not only wastes time and efforts, but also has no control on the quality of the packaging.
R.O.C. Patent No. M266302 discloses a fabric collecting roll bracket assembly comprising a guide track and a lateral guide frame, wherein the guide track includes a long bar body with a U-shape cross section disposed in the middle of the guide track, and the lateral guide frame is a bar having an L-shape cross section and connected to an end section with an angle, so that a lateral side of the lateral guide frame is connected to the bottom of the groove of the guide track, and a bottom surface is received by a hollow section on a lateral side of the guide track. A plurality of insert holes is disposed at the bottom surface for receiving an insert pin separately to define a stopping position for different positions, so that the guide track is fixed at the middle section of an internal side of the lateral machine box of the fabric rolling machine for guiding the rolling rod upward. After the cloth is rolled, the rolling rod can be moved transversally and across the bottom surface of the lateral guide frame, and then stopped by the insert pin, so that the rolling rod is placed at a position temporarily to facilitate carrying out the operations of cutting and packaging the cloth. Such patent provides convenient operations, effectively saves power, and enhances efficiency.
R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 542267, entitled “Improved structure of a cloth cutting machine” also discloses a rolling and feeding structure that comprises a spread rod, a receiving rod, and an unfolding rod disposed adjacent to a cloth rolling unit, and the spread rod of the cloth rolling unit is extended downward to connect to a horizontal axle of the unfolding rod and the receiving rod. Therefore, the cloth is pulled and delivered in a short distance, and the cloth rolled on the cloth rolling unit will not have uneven surface tension on the cloth due to the pulling and delivery of the cloth for several times. A control rod installed on a displacing structure provides the switch of the movements and facilitates users to take out, remove, or control the cloth to roll up and down to contact with the receiving rod, so as to prevent the cloth from being over-rolled which may affect the quality of the cloth.